


Promise Me This

by They Call Me the Cavalry (BadassNinja)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of shield season three premiere missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassNinja/pseuds/They%20Call%20Me%20the%20Cavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing season from the season three premiere. Set right after the last scene with Fitz where he is in the cage with the monolith. I've added May into this scene. WARNING SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 PREMIERE. *also this is my first attempt at writing any sort of relationship between May and Fitz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me This

"Do something. DO SOMETHING! AHHHHH!! DO SOMETHING! DO SOMETHING! AHHHHH!!" Fitz screamed at the monolith beating his fists against it.

"Fitz," a calm and clear voice called from the door. "Fitz," they repeated, waiting for his attention. He turned around eventually, almost stumbling to the owner of the voice when he could finally think through the haze of his pain. "I-I-she- but- Coulson said-I- May," Fitz broke down in May's arms, his face buried in her shoulder regardless of the height difference, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. "It's been months," he sobbed sniffing her familiar scent. "Jemma-"

"I know," May said easing back, gently wiping the tears from his cheeks. "I know, and I'm not here to stop you. I know what Jemma means to you."

"But I- I don't know how,"

"But you will, we can do this Fitz. Together."

"I-I just-Coulson said that I have to accept it. That I have to move on. But I can't. I won't give up on Jemma."

"I know you won't. Which is why I'm going to help you."

"But Coulson-"

"I'll deal with Coulson, ok?"

"Ok," Fitz agreed nodding his head and wiping his nose with his hand. "Ok," May repeated her brown eyes warm.

"I missed you," Fitz whispered before stepping forward and embracing her again. "Please don't ever leave again," he begged. "Don't ever leave again May, please."

"I'll always be here for you," May whispered back rubbing gentle circles on his back soothingly.

She couldn't promise that she would never leave the base again but she was sure that she would always be there for the team no matter what. If they needed her she would be there no matter what she was doing or where she was. She would be there for them.

"Bad things always happen when you're away," Fitz mumbled into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Leo," May replied in hushed tones. "But one day I won't be here anymore and you'll all be ok without me here."

"No we won't May, no we won't."

"You will."

"We won't."

"You will, sometimes it will feel like you won't but you will. You're stronger than you think."

"Just promise not to leave May."

"Shhhh..."

"Promise," Fitz said lifting his head to look at her, his eyes red from crying and his checks streaked with tears.

The thought that this poor young man had already experienced such pain made Melinda's heart tear painfully. Leo didn't deserve this. None of the team deserved this. If she could she would take all his pain so he wouldn't have to feel any of it. Loss is an incredible feeling and one that does not leave you untouched and intact afterwards. The loss of another or the loss of oneself causes insurmountable amounts of grief which no one can ever walk away from unscathed nor ever fully recover. What you learn to do is to accept it and live with it. Coexist within the same being; you and your loss and all that comes with it, the trauma, the scars, the withdrawal and the emotional damage. It's something that May understands and hopes that Fitz will never have to, but knows better then to believe anyone would manage to live a life without loss. Which is why as he begs her to promise to stay, she allows herself one moment to shelter him before the world and its loss will eventually mar him.

"I promise that I'll be here," she states looking into his eyes before wrapping him in a hug once more. "For as long as I can be," she whispers into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first attempt at writing any sort of May/Fitz relationship so I hope that you liked it and none of the characters were too OOC. I loved adding May into this scene and I would love to hear what you all think of this. Feedback is everything to me. Also I will be writing a Philinda missing May scene fic as well ^_^


End file.
